


Fair Game

by WasteOfAnArrow



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella/Carlisle - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Past Edward/Bella - Freeform, fuck his dad instead, honestly fuck Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteOfAnArrow/pseuds/WasteOfAnArrow
Summary: “What?” My tone was snappy, but I couldn’t help it. I was done with this shit. Done with his shit."I'm ending it Bella,” he said, softly, trying not to hurt my feelings, “I’m in love with Tanya. I’m leaving for Alaska in the morning.”A huge amount of pressure lifted from my shoulders, and a sense of relief flooded me. This relationship was smothering, and I had a suspicion that he was doing something behind my back, and this only proved me right.What a waste of time. I wanted to hurt him, but he had that special vampiric strength that made slapping him impossible—unless I wanted to break my hand. So I settled for the next best thing."So Carlisle is fair game then, yeah?"
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> um...I have no explanation for this. My best friend got me hooked on twilight fanfiction and this happened. 
> 
> she’s the one who said “so carlisle’s fair game then, yeah?” we Stan a queen 
> 
> Go check out her fics at   
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/10697489/?a=s

The graduation party at the Cullen’s was in full swing, and I was miserable. 

Too many people, the music was too loud, and Edward was being, well, Edward—with some added oddities on top. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of his phone for longer than a few minutes at a time. Something was up, I could feel it. 

Things were sour between us, to say the least. 

I sighed, and scanned the room as I took a sip of my soda, searching for the man I desperately wanted but couldn’t have. 

It was wrong to be a in a relationship with someone and fantasize endlessly about someone else, but I couldn’t help it. Edward didn’t consider my needs and wants. He barely even kissed me anymore. 

After a few minutes, I spotted him at the top of the stairs. 

Carlisle. His golden hair, piercing topaz eyes—absolutely breathtaking...even more so without that golden ring on his left ring finger. 

He and Esme had called it quits a few months ago, stating they had drifted apart. The divorce was finalized, and they parted amicably. Esme left to travel the world and find herself again. 

The same butterflies that exploded inside of me when I first met him all that time ago at the hospital rose up within my stomach. 

He must have noticed me looking at him because he caught my eye and gave me a smile that made my knees weak. I nearly choked on my drink, and I could feel my cheeks flush. I smiled back, weakly, and looked down at my shoes and thinking about just how amazing Carlisle was. 

Compassionate, smart, gorgeous...

I was broken out of my reverie by Edward saying my name in a frustrated tone. His tone more often than not when he was speaking to me. I don’t know why I’m still hanging on to him. To us. 

“What?” My tone was snappy, but I couldn’t help it. I was done with this shit. Done with his shit. 

"I'm ending it Bella,” he said, softly, trying not to hurt my feelings, “I’m in love with Tanya. I’m leaving for Alaska in the morning.” 

A huge amount of pressure lifted from my shoulders, and a sense of relief flooded me. This relationship was smothering, and I had a suspicion that he was doing something behind my back, and this only proved me right. 

What a waste of time. I wanted to hurt him, but he had that special vampiric strength that made slapping him impossible—unless I wanted to break my hand. So I settled for the next best thing. 

"So Carlisle is fair game then, yeah?" 

—

The rest of the party passed in a blur. 

Edward had left immediately after I admitted I always had feelings for the patriarch of the Cullen clan. I was so relieved. 

Being with him was such a drag, and finally being rid of his smothering demeanor and energy made me feel so light, and so free. 

Rosalie and Emmett gave me pitying looks, but I just smiled brightly in return. The only ones who seemed to understand the situation were Alice and Jasper—the former giving a mischievous smile. She must have had some sort of vision, and I blushed all over again. 

I offered to assist with cleanup, and after 30 minutes or so, all that was left was the dishes. 

“Hey, Bella, how about you clean those dishes, huh?” Alice asked in a rush, ushering the others from the room, “see you later!” She gave me a saucy wink, and then disappeared. I was really confused, but I did as I was asked. 

I began filling up the sink with sudsy water, and was about to start my task when I heard movement behind me. I turned around, and there he was—the golden-haired god himself. 

Carlisle. 

My heart started to race, and I blushed, knowing he could hear my reaction to him. 

“I’m sorry to hear about what happened with Edward, Bella,” he said, gently, “I want you to know that you’re still considered part of this family,” I gave him a small smile, warmth filling me at the kind words. 

“Thank you, and don’t be sorry. It was over for a long time before it was really over, I think,” I replied, turning off the hot water, “I’m relieved, to be honest.” 

“I know the feeling all too well.” 

There was a comfortable silence, and then he cleared his throat. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Isabella.” My heart skipped several beats and I blushed really hard. Alice has insisted on dressing me up in a curve-hugging blue dress with silver accessories and silver flats (so I wouldn’t trip and fall). I hadn’t been so sure about the outfit until now. 

“T-thank you,” I responded shakily, “Alice played Bella Barbie with me again.” He chuckled. 

“Well, she knows what she’s doing,” he stepped closer to me, his eyes giving me a once over. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven...what was even happening? “Blue is my favorite color. It looks wonderful on you.” He stepped even closer, reaching a hand out and gently touching my shoulder. 

“Can I confess something to you, Bella?” My eyes widened at the touch and his words. What could he possibly have to tell me? 

“S-sure, go ahead.” He took a deep breath. 

“I’ve always found you to be a lovely creature. Ever since we met that day in the hospital.” 

My heart was near close to bursting out of my chest. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect this to happen. He continued. 

“Those lovely brown eyes, beautiful long brown hair,” his hand slid from my shoulder and down my arm, and he took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed my hand softly, his eyes burning into mine. He flipped my hand over and placed a kiss over the inside of my wrist. He took a deep inhale, “your soft skin...and you smell intoxicating, Isabella.” 

The way he said my name, and the little kisses made me shiver, and he smiled at my reaction. My heart somehow found a way to beat even faster. 

“I can hear your heartbeat, little one,” his face was suddenly close to mine, and I couldn’t breathe, “I don’t know how much longer I can resist you, now that we’re both free.” 

“Then don’t,” I said boldly, surprising myself. He smiled wider. 

“Your wish is my command, Isabella.” He closed the remaining distance between us, eyes closing as he tilted his head. 

The first touch of his lips on mine sent an almost unbearable heat through my body and my knees buckled beneath me. Carlisle caught me with a chuckle—the rumbling of his laugh against my lips coaxed a moan from my throat. 

The god of my idolatry was touching me, returning my affections, trailing burning hot kisses from the corner of my mouth to my ear. 

“Bella,” he whispered into my ear, making me shiver as my panties dampened, “wanted you for so long,” he breathed, making sure I was settled back on my feet before trailing his hand up my body and touching my lips with his strong fingers, “would you like to go upstairs with me?” 

My stomach exploded into fireworks, and I let out a shaky exhale. 

“Y-yes.” He placed a kiss at the hollow of my ear, and I could feel the smile on his lips. 

In one fluid motion, he swooped me up in his strong arms. I let out a surprised yelp, and he carried me from the kitchen and to the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice standing near the front door, watching us. She gave a wink and a smile, then left out the front door. 

Carlisle must have noticed too because he let out a laugh. 

“She must have had a vision,” he said, looking down at me as he ascended the stairs, “that’s probably why everyone decided to leave the house.” I was too excited for what was going to happen next to be embarrassed. Heat coiled in my stomach, and I let out a whine. He chuckled, and before I knew it we were up the stairs and in his bedroom. 

It was a nice room, lit by the full moon outside the glass wall of the house, but I could only focus on the bed—a huge four-post bed with plush white blanketing. He sat me down gently on the bed. 

“I’m gonna ask you this question once,” he said, looking at me intently, “are you sure this is what you want?” I rolled my eyes at him, sitting up and folding my legs under me. I reached up and kissed him as hard as a human can manage. 

“It’s not what I want, Carlisle, it’s what I need.” He gave me a smug smile, and rewarded me with another steaming hot kiss, slipping his shoes off and climbing onto the bed, settling himself against the headboard. He beckoned me to him with a finger. 

“Then get undressed and come to Daddy,” my brain short circuited—because fuck yes—and my pussy clenched around nothing. I let out a high pitched whine, and slid off the bed onto shaky legs. I kicked off my shoes with haste, then turned around and looked at him from over my shoulder. 

“Can you unzip me, D-Daddy?” He growled at the words, and sat up in a flash, slowly taking down my zipper. 

“Take it off, baby, slowly,” he whispered against the back of my neck. I was suddenly thankful that I wore a matching bra and panty set. 

I shivered, and shakily slipped my arms from the sleeves, and let the fabric slide down my body and pool around my bare feet. He sighed, sliding his cool hands up my back, and unhooking my bra. He helped slide it off of me. My breath hitched as I watched it fall to the floor. 

“Beautiful, baby, now turn around.” 

I froze, suddenly feeling self conscious. No one, not even Edward, had ever seen me naked before. Carlisle noticed my hesitation. 

“Is this your first time, sweetheart?” 

“Y-yes,” I answered, trembling slightly. 

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll be gentle,” he reassured, kissing the side of my throat, “now, let Daddy see you, yeah?” I couldn’t deny his request. I turned around, bashfully looking at the floor. He gripped my face and gently turned it to where I was looking at him. 

The usual topaz of his eyes were nearly eclipsed by his displayed pupils.

“Look at me, Bella,” he said, pulling me onto the bed. He laid me down onto one of the fluffy pillows and cupped my breasts with his cold hands. I gasped and arched my back, my nipples hardening under his palms, “perfect, beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned down and took my left nipple into his mouth. 

I moaned at the coldness, bucking my hips up in search of any kind of friction. He hummed against my sensitive flesh, plucking at my other nipple with precision. He pulled away after a few moments, and I whined at the loss. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt, “I need this off. Need to feel you against me.” I whined, aching for his touch, but I stared—transfixed—at the marble planes of flesh revealed to me. He tossed the fabric to the side as I reached up to touch his beautiful skin. 

He let me explore for a moment before he pulled me up to him, chest to chest, warm against cold. He groaned at the sensation, and cupped my face with both hands, guiding me to his lips. 

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and he tasted like ambrosia to me. I let him dominate the kiss. It was perfect, he was perfect, I didn’t know how much longer I could take without having him inside of me. 

I could feel my desire leaking down my thighs. I needed him, and I needed him badly. I pulled away. 

“Please, I need you,” I panted against his mouth, my hands finding his belt buckle and unfastening it, “can’t wait.” 

He groaned, letting me undo his belt and open his fly. He pulled away and stood, making my whine out in loss. He smiled at me, pulling me over the edge of the bed. His fingers found the hem of my panties, and slid underneath. 

“Patience, Isabella,” he whispered, “gotta make sure you’re ready for me.” He tore the panties to shreds with ease, leaving me bare before him. I tried to close my legs but he held them apart, “don’t be shy, baby, you’re gorgeous, so wet...” 

He kissed my inner thigh, slipping his tongue out to taste the wetness he found there. I arched my hips into the touch with a small cry. He smiled up at me. 

“I’m gonna eat you out, baby, and you’re gonna cum for me before I give you what you need.” 

I was burning, desire setting me aflame. I watched as he leaned in close and licked a stripe up my aching flesh. I let out a sob of pleasure, and he repeated his actions a few more times before dipping his tongue into my folds and flicking my clit. Then he went to town, working me open with his sinful mouth. 

The new sensations were better than anything I’ve ever done to myself, and I never wanted to go back. I never wanted this to end. I wrapped my thighs around his head, unworried about cutting off his air supply (thank God he doesn’t need to breathe to survive), and moaned as loud as I dared, knowing there was no one else to hear me in the house except for Carlisle. 

He slipped in a finger, working it in alongside his tongue. I felt a familiar warmth starting to build in my core, and I knew I was about to tumble over the edge. I just needed a little more. 

“D-Daddy, please, I’m gonna—“ he slipped in another finger and crooked them just right against my g-spot. 

“Cum for me, baby, cum for Daddy,” he mumbled before returning his lips to my clit, still watching me intently. 

I came with an honest to god scream, grinding against his face, riding out the wave of pleasure he was bringing me. I felt him moan against me, as if he was enjoying this almost as much as me. 

Slowly, I came down, aftershocks running through me and making me twitch. Carlisle pulled away with one final flick of his tongue on my clit. His face was covered in my spendings—shiny wet. 

“Good girl,” he said as he stood, slipping his fingers out of me, “now I can give you what you want.” 

I watched, enraptured, as he removed his pants and underwear, revealing his impressive length to my hungry eyes. 

I didn’t have anything to compare him to, but he was absolutely perfect in every way. Long and thick. My mouth watered. I wanted him in my mouth, but right now I wanted him inside of me more than anything. 

“Are you ready?” I nodded feverishly. He guided himself to my core, and slid his length through the wetness on my folds, effectively slicking himself up. I reached down, and gripped him in my hands, guiding his cock to my pussy. 

“I said I needed you,” I said, mock-sternly. He laughed. 

“Your wish is my command, Isabella,” he gripped my hip as he pushed himself into me slowly. 

My mouth fell open with a gasp at the stretch. It hurt a little bit at first, but my body accommodated quickly, doing what bodies have been doing for millennia. Before long, he was fully seated within me. 

“Oh, baby girl, you’re so,” he choked off with a slight hiss, squeezing his eyes shut, “tight, warm, perfect,” he bent over me and stroked my face, “and mine.” 

“Yours,” I repeated, panting slightly, “now will you please move, Daddy?” He gave a wicked grin and kissed the top of my nose before pulling halfway out and pushing back in quickly, “more,” I gasped, and he really started moving. 

He went hard (but not hard enough to break my bones—which I appreciated)c slamming into me with reckless abandon. 

The sound of our lovemaking was loud in the room, the slick slide of our joined bodies mixed with his perfect precision on my sweet spot was enough to send me over the edge again. 

I lost myself in my orgasm. Nothing existed outside of this sensation, out of the bedroom. Carlisle fucked me through it, bringing me into a hungry kiss. I tasted myself on his lips. I’ll never understand how this amazing thing ever happened to me, ordinary Bella Swan. 

I wasn’t sure if it was lust or love, but a deep emotion welled up within me, and I clung to him for dear life, not wanting to let him go. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him as close to me as possible, moaning into his mouth. 

“Oh, Bella,” he breathed against my lips, making me clench around him harder, “s-so good for me, so good for Daddy. Need to feel you cum again, sweetheart, let me feel it.” He reached between our bodies to where we were connected, and rubbed my clit in tiny circles. 

I came, hard, screaming out my release as my walls milked his cock, scratching down his back, legs shaking. I guess this is why some people call orgasm the tiny death, because it knocked the life out of me—all that was left was white-hot pleasure coursing through my veins. 

His breath hitched, and I felt him twitch inside of me. 

“Fuck, baby, Daddy’s gonna cum, let me...” he went to pull out, but I tightened my legs around his waist. 

“Inside. Please, Daddy,” I begged him, looking up at him from under my lashes. 

He growled, gripped my hips hard enough to bruise, and thrusted three more times before spilling into me with a roar, scraping his teeth gently against my jugular, sending me careening into yet another orgasm. 

He withdrew from me carefully, kissing my cheek before disappearing in a vampiric blur. Before I knew it, he was back with a warm, wet cloth and a towel, and he gently cleaned me up (but not before watching his cum leak out of me for a moment). 

He tossed the cloth into the hamper and climbed into bed, then pulled me over to lie next to him. He tucked me in gently, cuddled in close, and kissed my forehead. 

“Sleep, love, Daddy will be here when you wake up.”

My eyes dropped closed, and I fell into a deep, refreshing, and dreamless sleep, knowing I’d gotten everything I wanted and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this...whatever it is I have no idea what’s happening anymore. 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
